The present invention relates to an improved windscreen wiper control system for use on aircraft, Aircraft control systems are designed to maximize system performance and minimize system weight in order to expand airframe performance. This design goal is served when existing aircraft systems are replaced with lighter, safer and more advanced systems. Safety is an emphasis in design of all aircraft control systems and weight savings immediately translate to improved aircraft performance and increased load capacity. When both of these design goals are realized an improved overall aircraft will result.
Accordingly, the wiper control system of the instant invention utilizes a lightweight multifunction rotary control switch for controlling dual windscreen wiper circuits, one each for a pilot and a copilot. The present wiper control system employs analog to digital signal conversion, erasable programmable logic circuits, a conventional motor controller integrated circuit, a power amplifier having remote over current protection, a non-mechanical wiper blade PARK switch circuit, and a brushless electric motor having remote over temperature protection. Neither the parking circuit nor the brushless motor produces electrical arcing and thus are safer than prior art circuits. Furthermore, the present wiper control system is robust, lightweight and relatively quiet in operation and is compatible with existing wiper control mounting spaces and wiper control system wiring harnesses on select commercial aircraft.